When White Roses Bleed
by l-Whisp-l
Summary: Before reading search for When White Roses Bleed by Sarone for the first six chapters. Enjoy : She came into his life without warning. Was it possible to love someone more than the one you professed your heart too? Rated R for possible future purposes


**Disclaimer: Any of this story that is part of the book or movie belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. The song lyrics mentioned is by Jodie Grant or Gnant (found it both ways, but feel like it is Grant). The name of the song is "My Little Dancer." So far characters Madison, Jenkins, and Marcy belong to me. This is for entertainment purposes only, no infringement is intended.**

**Personal Note: I put this together in a hurry so don't laugh too hard at my grammar. This story sprang from my love of "Lord of the Rings" and a very bored day. Hopefully, you can just relax and enjoy my story.**

**2009 update: Hey it's me Sarone...had to make new account...I decided to come back and finish this story I started long ago...I hope you enjoy it and I live up to the reviews you guys left me :)!**

**Before Reading any of this PLEASE GO HERE FIRST AND READ FIRST 6 CHAPTERS **

**Sooo search for a story called When White Roses Bleed by Sarone :) or you will be lost in this o.O.**

Madison's heart was doing its best to beat violently out of her chest after her brief encounter with Arwen. She leaned against the door to regain her composure. _So she knows I kissed him_, her mind raced as she swallowed hard. _Well she's not coming so I should be safe from a cat fight_. Gathering her gear that was placed outside the room for her, she raced down the hall way to where the fellowship was waiting.

Aragorn was helping the hobbits strap on their weaponry when he noticed Madison emerge from the great elven halls. She made brief eye contact with him, then shifted her eyes abruptly toward Marcy.

It stung Aragorn her sudden shift of gaze. Placing his hand on his chest he caressed the pendant Arwen had given him. He loved Arwen. She has been the love of his life for so long, even though Elrond never really approved of their joining, it never mattered to them. He felt complete with Arwen, till Madison appeared out of thin air. Then a void he never knew he had began to ache, and only could find comfort when she gazed upon him.

Madison stole another glance at Aragorn. He was holding the pendant Arwen gave him. He looked lost in thought. It tore a hole threw her heart. _That pendant must be a sign of love from Arwen, a devotion. How could he kiss me after such a precious gift. _She shook herself trying to loose her thoughts. _Guess there are creeps everywhere, even in this place of beauty,_ she thought bitterly.

Marcy had been watching her friend's hurtful glances toward the ranger. "Maddy?" she questioned with concern in her voice.

"It's nothing," Madison replied forcing a fake smile for her friend. "I can't believe we are doing this. I mean do we really know what we have got ourselves into? I mean for starters where are we? Call me crazy but this place, how these people are dressed resemble something out of fantasy movie," Madison replied a little more dramatic than she meant it to be, but nonetheless she was freaked out.

"I don't have any answers Maddy. I just have this…this feeling, we just have to go…we are meant to go," Marcy stated point blank placing her hands firmly on Madison's shoulders as to emphasize a point she never made.

"I have a feeling to Marcy. I have a feeling its gonna get real bad…it's suffocating me," Madison replied shaking as she stared in the distance.

"It's just jitters of the unknown," Marcy replied cheerly. Before Madison could respond Boromir had made his way to them.

"I was just seeing if there was any way I could offer my hand in helping you ladies' prepare for the journey," Boromir replied kindly but shyly avoiding Marcy's narrowing eyes.

Madison couldn't help but silently chuckle to see a man of Boromir's size be made almost intimidated by a girl that couldn't weigh no more than 115 pounds. He could bench press her with his pinky.

"We ladies are ready, waiting on you boys actually," Marcy replied tartly with a devilish grin.

Boromir just silently nodded, while shifting his jaws awkwardly. Forcing a smile toward Marcy, he turned and faced the fellowship. "They are ready," he spoke with his teeth clenched shut.

Gandalf chuckled at Marcy's feistiness, as he nodded to Elrond that they were ready for the journey.

Elrond glanced over the fellowship. He feared what laid ahead of them. His eyes rested on Madison. He shivered at the destiny that laid before her, in all his long years of living, and all the knowledge he had gained could not help him understand what was to happen. His mind trailed back to the vision he had seen of the future…

"_Madison!!! Don't do this I beg you! Let me save you! Noooooo!!! Madisooonnn!!" _

Frodo's voice of terror filled Elrond's mind's eye.

Elrond closed his eyes remembering the sounds from the depths of Mordor. The horrfic images…the views of the lifeless body that belonged too…How could she…

"Lord Elrond," the Mirkwood prince, Legolas, replied softly.

Regaining his focus he spoke to them softly, "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you travel with him no oath, nor bond is laid, to go further than you will." Taking a shallow breath he faces Madison then the others, "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men, and all free folk go with you." Elrond spreads his arms in symbolism of placing a blessing on the fellowship. Legolas and Aragorn nod in respect, while the others turn to Frodo for leadership.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-Bearer," Gandalf smiles kindly to Frodo.

Madison stared curiously at Lord Elrond. He looked at her with so much sadness and she could see twing of hatred. _The way Arwen acted…she said this was their story…I don't belong…Something more than me kissing Aragorn is going on…Why is he looking at me so harshly? What did I do? _she thought to herself taking a long deep breath_. _Shifting her gaze from Elrond's harsh gaze, she set off with the others as Frodo leads the way.


End file.
